


Wanda Maximoff Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Wanda Maximoff x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader.





	Wanda Maximoff Headcanons

\- dating Wanda is incredible because she’s one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet

\- she knows people are afraid of her because of her powers so she tries really hard to be kind and welcoming

\- you were the first person who she felt like she didn’t have to pretend around. when she was around you, she felt comfortable feeling upset and angry and showing how she felt. she didn’t have to hide her powers at all around you

\- she’s an amazing cook and is always trying out new recipes, you get to be her assistant and when you’re not feeling well, you know she’ll be making food that’s easy on your stomach

\- she loves to dress up and go on dates with you, it could be something as simple as getting coffee together and she’d still do something fancy with her hair

\- her favorite thing to do with you is just cuddle, she could stay in your arms for ages


End file.
